Satellite navigation systems in vehicles have the facility to provide spoken instruction to the driver in a language of choice, so that a navigation route, as selected by the user, can be easily understood and followed. However, where vehicles are driven across different countries or territories in which different languages are spoken, a problem exists for the vehicle driver in that they may not understand the language of the road signs or other information displays that are present on the route. For example, when driving across Europe, a vehicle driver may have to drive through several different countries, each having a different language and none of which may be familiar to the vehicle driver or passengers. This can make the driving experience stressful for the driver, and potentially dangerous, if important road traffic information is conveyed via signage on the side of the road. Whilst dictionaries are available for a driver to look-up words in a language they are not familiar with, this process is incompatible with the act of driving a vehicle, and so requires a journey to be interrupted for the driver to look-up a translation.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Embodiments of the invention may provide a method or a system that aids driver road use in a plurality of different geographical regions. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.